User blog:DBAF12345/Wikia Return - New Positioning Will Be Opening
Hey guys the wikia is back and there will be two positions opened soon. Content Moderator and Rollback. The both will benefit the wikia and these groups will be capable of guarding the wikia in case I'm not around. The roles will be give if I'm giving the Bueracrat position. If I am not well this wikia will inevitable die as sooner or later with only me. Temp Admin or Admin: In order to be a permenent admin you must've been a Rollback or Content Moderator for a few months and must be very efficent at your roll. Another way is to be a very efficent temp admin. If I ever leave a temp admin will then be picked. However, he will not be permenet. Unless the user proved to be extreemely efficent. Admins have the most power outside the owner as they have all the capabilities of Content Moderator and Rollback and can block people as well. So getting to this position requires extreeme dedication. It could take a year and at minimum 9 month's unless I need a temp admin. Then you'll be it for a short time period. Rollback: Your duty will be very efficent when I'm not around or other admins or around. Specifically if there is vandalism. Rollbacks are capable of undoing hours upon hours of vandalism by a single user in seconds. If a troll see's you can remove all there hardwork in a couple of seconds most will give up. More dedicated trolls may not howevever and that's fine. Your roll will simply to undo all damage (along with your partner) until an admin or myself join online and can block them. This roll at minimum could take a couple of weeks to obtain. Further more constant editing isn't needed, though you should still be a rather active user. In order to obtain this rank you should undo as much vandalism as you can in your current rank. Once I note you have done a good job as a normal user undoing vandalism you can be promoted in a few weeks. To learn more of your abilities search online wikia rollback. Content Moderator: Your duty will be nearly as efficent as an admin. However, your job will not involve vandalism. Instead your role will be making the wikia the best it is by locking pages that are finished, deleting unnecsary pages, moving pages to different category. In essence you'll be a super editor. This roll will also take weeks and in order to obtain you should have a nice amount of badges, be number 1 - 3 on the wikia constantly and be a very efficent editor in numerous pages, not just your own. This rank rank will be given to users who edit and truly care about the wikia. As oppose to rollbacks where there will only be two there could be up to 4 Content Moderators. Overall there should be 6 people of rank at all times not including myself. Category:Blog posts